I'll Make a Man Out of You
thumb|250px"I'll Make a Man Out of You" é uma canção composta por Matthew Wilder, com letra de David Zippel, destaque no filme da Disney Mulan. O cantor destaque é o artista profissional e cantor Donny Osmond, voz do capitão Li Shang. Em algumas partes, a canção também é cantada por Mulan (Lea Salonga), Mushu (Eddie Murphy), Yao, Ling e Chien Po (Harvey Fierstein, Matthew Wilder, e Jerry Tondo respectivamente). Todos eles tinham suas linhas individuais. Letra Li Shang: Let's get down to business To defeat the Huns Did they send me daughters When I asked for sons? You're the saddest bunch I ever met But you can bet Before we're through Mister, I'll make a man out of you Tranquil as a forest But on fire within Once you find your center You are sure to win You're a spineless, pale Pathetic lot And you haven't got a clue Somehow I'll make a man out of you Chien Po: I'm never gonna catch my breath Yao: Say good bye to those who knew me Ling: Boy, was I fool in school for cutting gym Mushu: This guy's got 'em scared to death Mulan: Hope he doesn't see right through me Chien Po: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim Shang: (Be a man) Chorus: We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Li Shang: Time is racing toward us Till the Huns arrive Heed my every order And you might survive You're unsuited for The rage of war So pack up, go home You're through How could I make a man out of you? Shang: (Be a man) Chorus: We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon (Be a man) We must be swift as the coursing river (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Reprise (Be a Man) You must be swift as the coursing river (Be a Man) With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a Man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Versão brasileira (Shang) Vamos à batalha Guerrear, vencer Derrotar os hunos É o que vai valer Vocês não são o que eu pedi São frouxos e sem jeito algum Vou mudar, melhorar Um por um Calmo como a brisa Chamas no olhar Uma vez centrado Você vai ganhar São soldados sem qualquer valor Tolos e sem jeito algum Mas não vou desistir de nenhum! (Shien-Po) Alguns quilinhos vou perder! (Liau) Diga a todos que eu já vou! (Ling) Não devia ter deixado de treinar... (Mushu) Não deixe ele te bater! (Mulan) Espero que não saibam quem sou! (Shien-Po) Eu queria mesmo é saber nadar... (Todos) Homem ser! (Shang) Seremos rápidos como um rio! (Todos) Homem ser! (Shang) Com força igual a de um tufão! (Todos) Homem ser! (Shang) Na alma sempre uma chama acesa Que a luz do luar nos traga inspiração! (Shang) O inimigo avança Quer nos derrotar Diciplina e ordem vão nos ajudar Mas se não estão em condições De se armar e combater Como vão guerrear e vencer? (Todos) Homem ser! Seremos rápidos como um rio! Homem ser! Com força igual a de um tufão! Homem ser! Na alma sempre uma chama acesa Que a luz do luar nos traga inspiração! (Todos) Homem ser! Seremos rápidos como um rio! Homem ser! Com força igual a de um tufão! Homem ser! Na alma sempre uma chama acesa Que a luz do luar nos traga inspiração! Reprise Homem ser! Seremos rápidos como um rio! Homem ser! Com força igual a de um tufão! Homem ser! Na alma sempre uma chama acesa Que a luz do luar nos traga inspiração! Vídeo Mulan - Homem Ser Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Mulan Categoria:Reprises Categoria:Canções do Fantasmic Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções de Heróis